Suit Up, GameGirl!
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I got a little carried away these Mary Sue's...I think that's what they're callled...


Suit Up, GameGirl

**Suit Up, GameGirl!**

I do not own Gundam Wing but I own ME!

My favorite anime is playing on Toonami: GUNDAM WING! I scoot up closer and turn on the TV, wearing my white T-shirt that says: 'Proud to be an American Girl!' (I really do have a shirt like that!I happen to be very patriotic.)

"Duo's so cute," I comment, waiting for his face to pop up.As the show continues, I notice the episode is very, different."Wait a second, this isn't 'Party Night.'"I say.

The narrator says the title, "Patriotism."

"'Patriotism?'" I echo with a mumble, "'Patriotism?'"

"Duo, what's the matter with you?" Hilde demands.

"You really want to know?" He retorts, "Fine, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?!" Hilde and I say in unison.

"Duo, are you nuts?" I question the sexy Deathscythe pilot, putting my hands on the TV screen, "You and Hilde were made for each other."

"I want an American Girl!" he says.

"What's wrong with German girls?" I mutter as Hilde screams the phrase.

"I just think it's better this way," Duo said, "I saw you becoming very close to one of your German comrades the other day."

"Not true!" she snarls."Okay, fine Duo, have it your way!" she starts backing away, "I'll wait for the day your American Girl falls from the sky!" she turns and disappears.

Duo climbs into his Deathscythe."Sorry, Hilde."

"Hilde, don't give up too soon!" I yell at her."You love him, just tell him!"

Then I suddenly end up going through this tunnel that looks like stars and then I see ground."I'm falling!" I scream and cover myself.My landing was somehow, abrupt."That was fast," I mumble and look down at the ground.I thought I was going to land on grass but I wasn't.I was looking at something gray. It's dark but then I see light as something moves.

"Are you okay?" a voice asks.It sounded familiar.

"Yeah, thanks Duo."I reply. "Duo?!!"It couldn't be happening, did my favorite gundam pilot save me from falling to my death?I rise to my feet, "You're Duo Maxwell, right?"

"That's me," he says."Wait a second."

I wasn't sure, but I assume he's pulling an image up close on screen, "Does your shirt say what I think it says?!"

"My shirt?" I look down at it, "well, I suppose it does!"

"Duo, there you are!" I hear my second favorite pilot's voice, Quatre Rabera Winner's.Then I hear a loud stomp.I turn and see his Sandrock moving."Something terrible happened…Dorothy broke up with me!"

"She did what?!" I demand with a shout."How could she?"

"I wish I knew!" he cries, "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm um---,"

"An All American Angel!" Duo shouts, "She fell from the sky!"

"I'm no angel," I say, "really.I only look innocent!"

Deathscythe starts walking to the base and places me on the ground.Duo steps out and gives me a big hug."Where have you been all my life?"

'Someone pinch me!' I send out silently, 'my favorite pilot is hugging me!'I get a hold of myself and step back.I was a fan, not a character.I didn't belong on the show, "Um, Duo, you need to get back together with Hilde."

"Why?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do," I tell him, "I don't' belong here."

"Why do I get the feeling you know us?" Quatre asks.

"Because I do," I reply, "I've seen you on TV.You're the stars of this anime called 'Gundam Wing' and I'm just a fan."

"Intruder!" Wufei shouts, "injustice!"

"Hi, Wufei," I moan.

"You know my name!Injustice!"

"Oh shut up!" I mutter.

"He's just upset because Sally broke up with him too," Quatre tells me.

"That's a lie, you weakling!" he snarls at Quatre.

"I see you found your American girl, Duo," Hilde says and points a gun at my head.

"No, Hilde!" Duo gasps, "be nice!"

"Wait a second!" I scream, "can I just talk to you for a second?Please, you're my favorite female star on this show."

"Star? Show? What are you talking about?"

I take her hand and run out of the room, "let's go talk somewhere private."

"How do you know my name?" Hilde demands.

"Like I said, are a character on a show.And you're my favorite character, except for Duo."

"I knew it!" she screams, "You're--"

"Relax, Hilde," I tell her, "he's _everyone's_ favorite! But I know you two belong together!You have to tell Duo how you feel!You two make the best couple!"

"Oh, I don't know," she mumbles.  
"You can do it," I say, "now I have to go find Dorothy and have her reconsider her relationship with Quatre."

"Why?"

"Because," I say, "Quatre's my _second_ favorite pilot!I don't want him to hurt!He's got a heart condition!" I walk out of the room and bump into Relena, "Relena Peacecraft!"

"Who are you?" she asks.

"My name's Haley," I reply, "hey, are you okay?Did Heero threaten to kill you again?You know, he never will, he's in love with you!"

She sniffs, "he's going to fight again!"

"There's a battle going on?" I ask."Why aren't the others going with him?"

"No, no," she says, "he's going to duel with my brother again!"

"If Milardo dies, then Noin will be all alone!" I say, "and if Heero dies, then you'll be alone!When will they stop fighting?!Zech's you're brother!"

Dorothy Catalonia passes by me, "Dorothy!You have to reconsider!Quatre loves you! He doesn't need this sort of pressure!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She demands with a snarl.

"You know I'm right!" 

Noin walks by me and raises an eyebrow, "are you a new recruit?"

"Miss Noin, can you lead me to the control room?" I ask."I need to send a message over the intercom, it's urgent!"

"What do you plan to do?" she asks me.

"I'll show you where it is!" Relena takes my hand and brings me to a room and turns on a few buttons."All set.Are you going to tell Heero to stop fighting?"

"Yes," I reply, "that and a bit more." I clear my throat, "Attention Gundam Pilots!My name is Haley Dale!I am a fan of this TV show, 'Gundam Wing'.I know that you are facing problems in your relationships and I want you all to reconsider.Heero, you have to stop fighting with Milardo.You're breaking Relena's heart!All of you have to believe me!You've got to do this for yourself, you'll feel a 100x better!"

"Thank you," Relena thanks me.

"You're welcome," I tell her, "now I have to figure out how to get back home."I lean against a button on the control panel and then my body flickrs in and out and I'm back at home.

"Hey, I'm home!" I shout.I look at the TV and the normal episode 'Party Night' is playing right at the part where Heero saves Relena."I love this part!"

**The End**


End file.
